A tymczasem na olimpie
by anga971
Summary: Pomieszanie świata znanego nam z kanonu z mitologią grecką.


Wysłany: 28 Luty 2014, 23:58 [Z] A tymczasem na Olimpie 2/2

autor: anga971

beta: standardowo brak

N/A - so... moja wymarzona miniatura, do której napisania zbierała się od dawien dawna ( z cztery miesiące będą ) i w końcu znalazłam pretekst, by zacząć realizować kolejny nowy projekt. Tak, cała ja. Biorąc udział w walentynkowej ( 2 x 14 = 28, ha! ) zabawie, wylosowałam prompty: wąż, ciepło, dowcip i zagadka.

Zapraszam!

**A tym czasem na Olimpie**

_Wrote for the eclipse, wrote for the virgin _

_Died for the beauty the one in the garden _

_Created a kingdom, reached for the wisdom _

_Failed in becoming a god _

_Nightwish, Dead Boy's Poem _

Salazar przechadzał się po komnacie, co rusz wyglądając przez ogromne okno zajmujące niemal całą wschodnią ścianę, dzięki któremu mógł obserwować dwóch czarodziejów, których sobie upodobał.

― Jak myślisz, zaczną zaraz? ― zapytał Godric, zachodząc go od tyłu i obejmując w pasie. Był od niego nieco wyższy, a do tego miał szerokie plecy i umięśnione ręce, czyli coś, o czym Salazar zawsze marzył.

― Na to wygląda. Póki co, Tom upaja się chwilą radości, gdy myśli, że twój Potter nie żyje ― odparł, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

― Nie udawaj, wiem, że przepadasz za tym chłopcem. Mnie nie oszukasz. ― Mężczyzna tylko prychnął w odpowiedzi, wyrywając się z objęć partnera. Był rozdarty między chęcią uratowania Toma a młodego Pottera. Był wściekły na swojego podopiecznego; może i przysłużył się jako jeden z lepszych Ślizgonów, do tego jego potomek, ale miał skłonności autodestrukcyjne i po tych wszystkich latach eksperymentów z czarną magią, był wrakiem, kreaturą niegodną nazywania jej człowiekiem. Salazar nie chciał głośno tego przyznać w obawie przed dziką satysfakcją Gryffindora, ale miał nadzieję, iż Riddle umrze. Bądź co bądź, kilkadziesiąt lat męczarni w zupełności mu wystarczy. Przynajmniej będzie mógł wybrać sobie jakąś nową, interesującą istotę, najlepiej przypominającą Snape'a…

Snape.

Człowiek zagadka, najbardziej interesująca postać z jego kolekcji. Miał nosa, decydując się na opiekę tym smutnym dzieckiem. Z każdym kolejnym wyborem, Severus zadziwiał go coraz bardziej; owszem, nie był nieomylny i popełnił w życiu kilka poważnych błędów, ale Salazar uważał, że już dawno odpokutował za winy. Właściwie Mistrz Eliksirów był jedynym czarodziejem, w którego życie, dotychczas nie ingerował. Kiedy przed niecałą godziną, był świadkiem jak Riddle próbuje odebrać życie, jego ulubionej owieczce, po raz pierwszy użył drzemiących w nim mocy, by odwrócić bieg historii. Wymagało to od niego szybkiej reakcji i zaciągnięcia długu u Hadesa, który zamknął dostęp do świata umarłych dla Severusa. To i pomoc Higiei - jednej z pomniejszych boginek - wystarczyło, by związać ducha Snape'a z jego ciałem i tym samym zapobiec jego śmierci.

― O czym myślisz? ― zagadnął go Gryffindor, patrząc na zmieniający się za oknem obraz. Zamiast błoni Hogwartu, widział ciemne wnętrze Wrzeszczącej Chaty i czarodzieja z otępieniem masującego sobie skronie.

― Dziwnie uczucie ― wyszeptał bezwiednie Salazar, patrząc na podnoszącego się z podłogi Snape'a. ― Życie…

Nagle drzwi do komnaty otworzyły się i stanęła w nich zapłakana kobieta o blond włosach upiętych w wysoki, imponujący kok.

― Helgo, czy coś się stało? ― zapytał usłużnie Godric, patrząc na nią z niepokojem.

― Waga Losu ― powiedziała cicho, patrząc na niego błagalnie. ― Atena i Ares nie potrafią dojść do porozumienia, a to, co dzieje się teraz w Hogawrcie niepokoi wszystkich bogów. Waga zdecyduje, kto wyjdzie zwycięsko z tego pojedynku.

― Jasna cholera! ― wykrzyknął Salazar, podchodząc do kobiety. Złapał ją za ramiona, wpatrując się w nią z szaleństwem w oczach. ― Jakim prawem, Helgo?! Oni nie należą do nich!

― Ugh, Salazarze, puść mnie. To boli.

Mężczyzna tylko mocniej zacisnął palce, oczekując odpowiedzi.

― Sal… ― Dobiegł go głos przyjaciela.

― Daj spokój, Godricu, i tak nic do niego nie dotrze ― prychnęła kobieta, szarpnięciem mu się wyrywając.

― W ich interesie leży, żeby ta wojna jak najszybciej dobiegła końca. Pragnę zauważyć, że tysiące mugoli straciło życie przez…

― A kogo oni obchodzą?! Ciebie? ― wrzasnął na nią. ― Czy ciebie? ― Machnął ręką na Godrica.

Hufflepuff zacisnęła usta, unosząc wysoko głowę.

― Twoja obecność i tak nie jest wymagana. Godricu, jakbyś chciał, to jesteśmy w Srebrnej Komnacie ― dodała, odwracając się na pięcie.

Cisza, która zapanowała w komnacie po jej wyjściu była nieprzyjemna. Obaj mężczyźni stali w miejscu, obawiając się, że najmniejszy ruch mógłby wywołać katastrofę.

― Mi też się to nie podoba. Akurat tę kwestię wolałbym zostawić biegowi historii, a nie jakiejś durnej wadze, ale pamiętaj, że bycie tutaj jest dla nas zaszczytem i…

Salazar machnął ręką, przekraczając próg pomieszczenia. Zrobił dwa kroki i zatrzymał się, chcąc zamknąć drzwi. Zauważył, że Gryffindor przypatruje mu się z uwagą i nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed odpowiedzią.

― Za życia liczyłem na to, że chociaż po śmierci zaznam spokoju.

Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, pozostawiając drżącego na całym ciele Godrica samego.

Spokoju…

Rowena miała wrażenie, że całe pomieszczenie wibrowało od gwałtownych emocji innych bogów. Rzadko zdarzało się, by cokolwiek, co działo się na ziemi, tak zainteresowało Greków. Ona sama najbardziej lubiła tę część historii czarodziejskiego świata, kiedy jeden błąd dzielił go od zniszczenia. Było w tym jakieś niepoprawne, acz pierwotne piękno, zupełnie jak w tych wszystkich historiach stworzenia. Bo nieważne, w co się wierzyło, ale zawsze na początku był Chaos, a pojawienie się człowieka wprowadziło prawdziwy zamęt i przyniosło wiele bólu.

Rowena miała wrażenie, że wydarzenia, których była bezpośrednim świadkiem, na zawsze zmienią świat czarodziejów. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że wygrana Riddle'a oznacza klęskę i cofnięcie się czarodziejskiej społeczności do czasów wielkich dyktatorów…a to nigdy nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

Nienawidziła sieroty, odkąd po raz pierwszy go ujrzała – w momencie, gdy Salazar odkrył, że to jego potomek. Od chłopca wibrowała jakaś nieznana jej, mroczna energia, tak przytłaczająca, że nawet będąc jedynie obserwatorką z Olimpu, niejednokrotnie ugięła się pod intensywnością jego nienawiści.

Początkowo pozostali założyciele byli nim zafascynowani, wszystko zmieniło się, gdy zaczął się odczłowieczać, niszcząc swoją duszę, plugawiąc artefakty należące do założycieli Hogwartu. Wielkim ciosem dla Roweny było stworzenie horkruksa z jej diademu. Kiedy to się stało, zrozumiała, że musi wpłynąć na swoją ulubioną owieczkę, by ta pozbyła się czarnoksiężnika.

Albus Dumbledore, został przez nią wybrany zaraz po urodzeniu. Kobieta, tak samo jak pozostali założyciele, wyczuła od niego potęgę i silną energię duchową. Decyzja, by dołączyć go do swojej kolekcji, była niemal natychmiastowa, zwłaszcza, że oczywistym dla niej było, iż chłopiec po pójściu do Hogwartu, zostanie przydzielony do jej domu. Jakże wielkie było jej zaskoczenie, gdy tiara wskazała Gryffindor…

Wiedziała, że ten przydział nie był wyborem tiary. Później setki razy przyglądała się ceremonii przydziału, dostrzegając te niewielkie zmiany w aurze otaczającej Albusa, kiedy prawdopodobnie pertraktował tiarę przydziału silnym wpływem. Był taki moment, dosłownie ułamek sekundy, kiedy zarówno jego aura, jak i magicznego artefaktu, rozjarzyła się na biało. To musiała być chwila, w której zaszło między nimi porozumienia, zwłaszcza, że chwilę później przydział się zakończył.

Widziała coś takiego później jeszcze tylko raz: kiedy Harry Potter, ostatni z horkruksów Toma, zasiadł na stołku. Wówczas cały zabieg był dużo wyraźniejszy i gwałtowniejszy – Albus panował nad swoją energią, uwalniając tylko nieznaczną jej ilość, by osiągnąć to, co chciał. W przypadku Harry'ego, otaczająca go magiczna aura potroiła swoją objętość. Kobieta miała przez chwilę wrażenie, że chłopiec staje w płomieniach, tak wielki był wybuch energii. Dodatkowo, tak jak w przypadku jej owieczki aura była biała, tak Pottera mieszała czerń Toma z intensywną czerwienią jej właściciela.

Dwa niezwykłe zjawiska, dwaj potencjalni zabójcy Riddle'a. Ku rozpaczy Roweny, Dumbledore dał się ponieść wpływom Grindewalda i to lata jego młodości sprawiły, że nie był w stanie zmierzyć się z Tomem. Nigdy nie opanowana tęsknota i rozpacz sprawiły, że w jego energii pojawiły się dziury, osłabiając czarodzieja. Ostateczny cios jednak otrzymał, mając na końcu różdżki swojego przyjaciela, swoją jedyną miłość.

Ravenclaw zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby Dumbledore podjął decyzję tamtej nocy, czy pozwoli odejść demonom, kończąc życie Gellerta, to na nowo odzyskałby wewnętrzną równowagę. Mimo to, dla kobiety ważniejszy był spokój czarodzieja i czyste sumienie. To ona przysłała aurorów na wyspę, by pojmali Grindewalda. Nie chciała, żeby jej owieczka musiała żyć z ciężarem mordu, z krwią plamiącą jej dłonie.

Tak, upodobała sobie Albusa, starając się być ślepą na wszystkie jego pomyłki i niedoskonałości. W głębi duszy wiedziała, jaki jest i że płaci za swoje błędy samotnością.

Jego śmierć była dla niej wielkim ciosem; starała się zrobić wszystko, by ją powstrzymać, jednak nawet Hades był głuchy na jej prośby. Wszyscy zasłaniali się Kresem – trzydziestowieczną księgą, według której istniały nieprzekraczalne granice wieku dla każdego istnienia. Jedynym, co było w stanie ukoić rozpacz po śmierci ulubieńca, stała się świadomość, że za kilkadziesiąt lat, znowu pojawi się człowiek z energią duchową Albusa, a ona będzie tutaj na niego czekać i znowu zwróci się do Zeusa, z prośbą o upodobanie sobie reinkarnacji owieczki.

Właściwie Albus był już trzecią formą swojego pierwowzoru – przynajmniej dla Roweny, która wraz z innymi Założycielami pojawiła się na Olimpie dopiero w V wieku.

Pierwszy był czarodziej Paracelsus, dla którego Rowena pod przebraniem kruka zeszła na ziemię. Upodobała sobie go przede wszystkim ze względu na jego niesamowite teorie, za które był ścigany przez całe swoje życie, oraz dlatego, iż jako jeden z niewielu żyjących w XVI wieku czarodziejów, zgłębiał historię Założycieli, odkrywając przy tym mowę wężów.

― Co cię trapi? ― zapytała Helga, stając obok przyjaciółki. Poruszyła ramionami, chcąc pozbyć się dyskomfortu związanego z wiszącym wszędzie materiałem. Pomimo tego, że na Olimpie spędzała już kolejne stulecie, wciąż z czułością wspominała czas, gdy za życia występowała w pięknych sukniach na kolejnych przyjęciach.

― Nie podoba mi się to ― odparła, odwracając się do blondynki twarzą. Miała zaciśnięte usta i zmarszczone brwi – najlepszą oznakę tego, że trybiki w jej głowie pracowały jak szalone.

― Masz na myśli ceremonię?

― To jest jakiś dowcip. Niby dlaczego waga ma decydować o cudzym losie? Skąd, nawet jeśli jest starożytnym artefaktem, tak wielka w niej siła, że zależą od niej losy całej ludzkości?

Rozejrzała się po sali, obawiając się, że któryś ze zbierających się już bogów, mógł ją usłyszeć. Rowena pozostawała w dobrych relacjach z większością z nich, dlatego nie chciała ryzykować utraty pozycji i wpływów. Cóż, gdyby nie piękny uśmiech i pewne… zdolności, Zeus zapewne nigdy nie zgodziłby się oddawać pod jej pieczę kolejnych wcieleń Paracelsusa.

― Roweno, wiesz przecież, że to nie ślepy los zadecyduje o wyniku tej wojny… ― Helga miała zamiar kontynuować przemowę, jednak przerwało jej parsknięcie drugiej kobiety.

― Jakbym nie wiedziała. Ale nawet to… Energia duchowa, śmieszne!

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i do pomieszczenia wszedł Salazar ze wzrokiem utkwionym w złotej Wadze Losu. Biło od niego zdecydowanie i potęga obca obu założycielkom. Nawet od Godrica nigdy nie czuły czegoś podobnego.

― Zaczynajcie, na co czekacie?! ― warknął, zasiadając na tronie dwa miejsca od Zeusa. Chociaż Helga nikomu się do tego nie przyznawała, zazdrościła mężczyźnie pozycji, jaką sobie wywalczył na przestrzeni wieków.

Wszyscy zaczynali tak samo – jako nic nieznaczący, nikomu niepotrzebni, świeżo upieczeni bogowie, których nikt nie chciał na Olimpie.

Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że po śmierci zamiast zniknąć, pogrążyć się w ciemności, nicości, ocknęli się w niewielkiej, jasnej komnacie, gdzie czekał na nich Hades z Zeusem. Z tego, co udało im się dowiedzieć, oczekiwano ich od momentu, kiedy na świecie pojawiła się magia, co – wedle Ateny – w cale nie miało miejsca na początku istnienia ludzkości. Nie, czarodzieje zjawili się znacznie później. Podobno do bram Olimpu przybyła zagadkowa kapłanka, podająca się za jedną z Pytii. Zburzyła ona spokój w krainie bogów, wysławiając potęgę siódemki i prawiąc o zderzeniu z magicznym kwadratem.

Bogowie, borykając się w tym czasie z problemem, jakim była niemożność interwencji w życie osób obdarzonych magią, zgodnie uznali, że przepowiednia była zwiastunem nowych mieszkańców Olimpu. I się nie pomylili.

Kiedy Rowena po raz pierwszy usłyszała przepowiednię, jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej, a umysł analizował przekazane informacje. Niewiele czasu zajęło jej zrozumienie symbolicznej siódemki, zwłaszcza, że jasno wskazywała ona na ich przybycie – czterech dodatkowych mieszkańców Olimpu podniosło ich liczbę do szesnastu, którego cyfry należało do siebie dodać, na wskutek czego otrzymywało się siódemkę.

― …weno! Roweno! ― Zamrugała, odzyskując kontakt z rzeczywistością. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że większość już zajęła miejsca.

Z westchnięciem sama usiadła, obawiając się przyszłych wydarzeń i decyzji, które jeszcze będzie musiała podjąć.

Dawniej Gryffindorowi wydawało się, że stan, w którym człowiek znajduje się po śmierci jest porównywalny do bycia super bohaterem. Nic bardziej mylnego.

Idąc szybkim krokiem za sunącą po posadzce Karaktą, ulubionym wężem Salazara, miał wrażenie, że wszystkie mięśnie odpowiedzialne za poruszanie się jego kończyn, płoną. Nie mógł jednak się zatrzymać – i tak zapewne był już spóźniony, a lepiej nie kusić losu.

― To tu ― mruknął pod nosem, czując jak zewsząd dopada go wzburzona energia. Pchnął drzwi, wsuwając się do środka niepostrzeżenie. Pozostali zebrani zajęci byli przyglądaniem się poczynaniom Ateny, która na jednej z szalek ułożyła nić życia Riddle'a, a na drugiej Pottera i właśnie szeptała skomplikowaną inkantację, mającą za zadanie przebudzić Wagę, by ta dokonała wyboru między dwoma istnieniami.

W komnacie nagle zrobiło się gorąco, a oczy Godrica zaszły jakby mgłą. Zamrugał nerwowo, czując owijającą się wokół jego nóg Karaktę. Póki Salazar był w pobliżu, wiedział, że nic mu nie groziło ze strony węża, jednak sam fakt, iż nie jest w stanie w pełni kontrolować sytuacji, sprawiał, iż miał ochotę stąd uciec. Słyszał głosy, ale jego wzrok pogarszał się z każdą chwilą, a temperatura w pomieszczeniu wzrastała. Nie można było już mówić o „cieple", prędzej o „ukropie". Czuł, jak jego szata lepi mu się do pleców.

― Za chwilę poznamy ostateczny wynik.

Sytuacje, w których przemawiał Hades były rzadkością, ale nagle jego niski głos stał się dla Godrica kotwicą. Sal nie przyszedł do niego, nie towarzyszył mu teraz, gdy ten najbardziej potrzebował wsparcia, łudząc się ostatkiem sił, iż to do Pottera będzie należało ostatnie słowo.

Nagle gorąco opuściło jego ciało, stało się coś całkowicie odmiennego. Zupełnie jakby pojawił się dementor.

― Och ― Dobiegł go głos Roweny i w tym samym momencie świat rozmazał mu się przed oczami, a on sam osunął się na kolana, zapadając w nicość.

Karakta ruszyła w kierunku swojego pana, z wdziękiem prześlizgując się po ciele jego kochanka. Na moment zawahała się, gdy ten osunął się na kafle. Jego twarz była tak blisko, a ugryzienie byłoby tak szybkie…

Zasyczała wściekle, wysuwając język, by jego koniuszkiem dotknąć mokrej od potu twarzy Gryffindora.

Salazar ze swojego miejsca miał idealny dostęp do Wagi. Od samego początku ceremonii zastanawiał się, jak niepostrzeżenie rzucić na nią zaklęcie, ale wciąż nie był przekonany, czy postępuje słusznie. Nie powinno się pomagać losowi, sam nie chciałby, by ktoś decydował o jego życiu w taki sposób. Świadomość tego, jak ogromny wpływ na ludzi miały decyzje bogów, napawała go obrzydzeniem.

Wciąż nie odpokutował za swoje winy, i właśnie teraz dotarło do niego, że to jedyny sposób.

Zamknął oczy, próbując ograniczyć dostęp swojego umysłu dla Wagi. Widział już, jak inni bogowie poddają się jej wpływowi, czekając na oświecenie. On jednak przywołał do siebie magię, którą z całą siłą miał pchnąć w stronę jednej z szali, modląc się, choć sam nie wiedział do kogo, by dobrze rozwiązał zagadkę swojego istnienia.

_Poległy z rana, umiera w samo południe, _

_Nie ma go matka, ukochany przez zgubę, _

_Po trzykroć prób obliczem skalany, _

_Gdy świat zapłacze, _

_On ukoi ich rany._

Przełknął ślinę, unosząc dłoń. _Tylko ty, tylko ty. _

― _Solum tu_

W pierwszej chwili miał wrażenie, że jego ciało płonie, a głowa eksploduje mu od nadmiaru wrażeń. Czuł się, jakby jego umysł był rozrywany na części, a wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek doświadczył, przeżywa od nowa. Oślepił go potworny blask, a w uszach rozbrzmiał wysoki pisk. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy wciąż siedzi, czy leży, czy być może został porwany w nicość i tak naprawdę go nie ma. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczył, nawet śmierć była prostsza.

Solum tu, słowa rozbrzmiały w jego głowie, działając na jego jaźń, sprawiając, że nie czuł się już tak bardzo przytłoczony. Chciał tego, naprawdę tego chciał. Zbyt wiele minęło, zbyt wiele wycierpiał, by teraz ulec i nie wypełnić swojego postanowienia. Nie odpuści; już nawet nie po to, by uratować swoje istnienie, ale dlatego, że gdzieś w trakcie tego wszystkiego dotarł do niego sens istnienia.

Zamknął się na ból, a jasność zniknęła. Na nowo mógł oddychać, a wrzask wydarł się spomiędzy jego dotychczas zaciśniętych warg. Zrobi to, musi, po prostu musi.

Szepty, otaczały go szepty, narastały. Zamrugał, a mgła zasnuwająca jego wzrok zelżała. Widział Wagę Losu i leżącego u jej stóp Godrica. Karakta pochylała się nad nim, brodząc we krwi i Salazar z przerażeniem odkrył, że nie tylko Gryffindor krwawił. On sam leżał na ziemi, we własnej krwi, pozostali bogowie siedzieli nieprzytomni w swoich tronach, ze zwieszonymi, pokaleczonymi dłońmi. Nie wiedział, jak to w ogóle było możliwe, krew wydawała mu się zbyt ludzka…

― Zostaw ― wysyczał, przywołując piekielnego węża do siebie. Karakta była starsza niż oni wszyscy, dlatego zawsze ufał jej osądom. Widział, jak wąż smętnie spuszcza łeb, zostawiając leżącego Godrica za sobą i przez chwilę stał sparaliżowany lękiem.

_― Spokojnie, Panie. Śpi. Zasłoniłam go, gdy magia Wagi zadziałała. _

Nagle poczuł się bezpiecznie, z Karaktą wpełzającą na jego ramiona, syczącą mu kojące słowa.

― Dziękuję ― wyszeptał, w końcu podnosząc wzrok na Wagę Losu. Udało mu się.

Waga Losu okazała się najcięższą próbą, jakiej się podjął i, gdyby miał być tak zupełnie szczery, zrobiłby to ponownie. Teraz jednak, gdy czarodziejski świat był wolny, a jego owieczka trafiła do Tartaru, miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż przejmowanie się zamyślonym spojrzeniem Roweny, którym ta ciągle go obdarzała. Zupełnie jakby miała świadomość, że wbrew antycznym przekonaniom, nie pozostawił życia Harry'ego Potter przeznaczeniu. Oczywiście wiedział, że być może tak właśnie miało być; w końcu nikt głośno nie powiedział, że to Riddle wygra ostateczny pojedynek. Salazar po prostu, żyjąc, a raczej egzystując tyle setek lat wiedział, że nawet losowi czasami trzeba pomóc, tak jak teraz. I wiedział, że to była mądra decyzja już w chwili, kiedy Karakta piała swoje pieśni, budząc pozostałych bogów.

― Nie myśl.

Spojrzał na leżącego w białej, puchatej pościeli Gryffindora i cała gama emocji pojawiła się równocześnie na jego twarzy. W końcu odzyskał przytomność.

― Cii, musisz odpoczywać ― wymruczał w zamian, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej, na tyle, by móc swobodny dostęp do drugiego ciała.

― Doprawdy, Sal, wydaje mi się, że długo byłem nieprzytomny. Właściwie nie wiem, dlaczego Waga tak silnie na mnie zadziałała.

Niewypowiedziane pytanie zmusiło Slytherina do uśmiechu.

― Żyje ― wyszeptał, przesiadając się na rant łóżka. Pochylił się nad Gryffindorem, podpierając się na rękach i zawisł dosłownie kilka cali nad jego ustami.

W oczach Godrica pojawiło się ciepło, a usta uformowały w uśmiech, któremu Salazar już dłużej nie potrafił się oprzeć i po prostu go pocałował.

Leżeli wyczerpani po całkiem miło spędzonej nocy, nie mając siły nawet na to, by dojść do łaźni i się umyć. Gryffindor wsłuchiwał się w miarowy rytm serca kochanka, czekając na moment, kiedy dołączy do niego również oddech. Sam chciał sprawdzić, jak mają się sprawy na ziemi, jednak myśl, że leżący obok niego Salazar wciąż nie śpi, skutecznie odwodziła go od tej myśli.

Ostatnimi czasy stosunki między nimi były tak napięte, że teraz cieszył się z każdej chwili, którą mogli ze sobą dzielić.

― Powinieneś iść spać ― wymruczał Salazar, przysuwając się do niego bliżej i kąsając go w ramię. Gryffindor parsknął w odpowiedzi.

― Martwię się.

Slytherin zamarł, po czym uniósł się na łokciach i przechylił, by móc spojrzeć na Godrica.

― Czym?

Mężczyzna milczał przez kilka długich sekund, sprawiając, że Salazar dopuścił do siebie myśl, że być może było już za późno na przepraszam a to wszystko, co działo się między nimi tej nocy, było pożegnaniem.

― Harrym. Nie potrafi się odnaleźć po wojnie. Właściwie myślę, że nie podejrzewał, że ją przeżyje. To napawa mnie smutkiem, Salazarze.

Slytherin rozluźnił się, dobrze wiedząc o czym mówił. Miał ten sam problem z Severusem, który zabarykadował się w swoim rozpadającym się domu na Spinner's End i odmawiał jakiegokolwiek kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym. Prawdę mówiąc, Salazar spędził ostatnio całą noc, próbując osłabić działanie jego zaklęć ochronnych i zwodzących; Mistrz Eliksirów był jednak wyjątkowo upartym stworzeniem i klnąc nakładał je od nowa.

― Severus ma podobnie. Właściwie to straszne, jak uparty jest. Czasami nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło, by wziąć go pod opiekę, skoro praktycznie nic nie mogę dla niego robić. ― Nie potrafił udawać, że zachowanie owieczki go nie irytuje, zwłaszcza, że odkąd pomógł nieco Wadze Losu odpowiednio przechylić szale, to wszyscy patrzyli mu na ręce i oczekiwali nie wiadomo czego.

― Właśnie dlatego ― zaśmiał się Godric, wodząc palcem po jego jasnym torsie.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza i nagła senność ogarnęła Salazara. Wtulił się on bardziej w drugie ciało i pozwolił myślom płynąć w tylko im znanym kierunku.

Widział już pod powiekami zielone łąki i czyste niebo, czując wypełniającą go radość, gdy Gryffindor postanowił podzielić się z nim całkiem trafną uwagą.

― Myślę, że pomogłaby im rozmowa.

Otworzył oczy i uniósł brew, zachęcając tym samym Godrica, by kontynuował myśl.

― Nam pomogła rozmowa.

Ach.

Teraz już całkowicie się rozbudził, a kącik ust drgnął mu zdradziecko, gdy myśli odpłynęły do jednej z ich rozmów, które prowadzili, próbując odnaleźć się w nowej, nieśmiertelnej rzeczywistości, a która zakończyła się bliższą integracją w łóżku.

― Nie wydaje mi się, by za sobą przepadali.

― Tylko ci się tak wydaje ― odparł Godric, wstając z łoża. Podszedł do okna i skupił się na obrazie, który chciał przywołać. ― Pamiętasz to? A pamiętasz malujące się na jego twarzy uczucia, gdy myślał, że Severus umarł? Coś pomiędzy nimi jest, chociaż nie wiem co.

― Matka ― skwitował Salazar, powoli się do niego zbliżając. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że są nadzy, właściwie tyle nagości, co na Olimpie, nie doświadczył w całym swoim życiu.

― Nie, nie, to nie ona. Owszem, znaczyła dużo dla Severusa, ale dobrze wiesz, że nie chodziło o taką miłość, jak to zrozumiał Harry. I właśnie, może za dużo w tym widzę, ale moim zdaniem nie spodobała mu się ta wizja.

Slytherin zamyślił się, patrząc na przełykającego łzy Pottera. Po chwili obraz zmienił się i pokazał siedzącego na łóżku chłopaka, wpatrującego się w ścianę i nagle coś do niego dotarło.

― Nikt nie wie, że Severus przeżył.

Rowena nie wierzyła własnym uszom. Salazar Slytherin ją o coś prosił? No może nie zrobił tego wprost, wyręczając się Godriciem, ale w końcu stał z boku, próbując zmrozić ją wzrokiem, a to już coś znaczyło. Świat zwariował. Nie dość, że popis jego magii, gdy dostosował Wagę Losu do swoich potrzeb, zmienił jej patrzenie na tego wyniosłego mężczyznę, to ta nagła zaciętość w ingerowaniu w losy śmiertelników po prostu ją zdumiewała. Dotychczas, jak już Salazar w ogóle sobie kogoś upodobał, to w czwórkę mieli małą uroczystość, wprawiając tym samym mężczyznę w zakłopotanie.

― Cóż, nie sądzę, żeby zejście na ziemię było mądrym pomysłem ― zaczęła, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. ― Niemniej jednak, gdyby udało się Salazarowi zdjąć Fideliusa i co mocniejsze zaklęcia ochronne z domu Severusa, kiedy Potter będzie w pobliżu, powinno się udać. Tutaj ty przejąłbyś pałeczkę, nie wiem, jak wyglądają twoje kontakty z Posłańcami, ale wydaje mi się, że dałbyś radę zmanipulować którąś z żyjących na ziemi nimf, by wysłały mu list z prośbą o spotkanie, czy cokolwiek, co zmusiłoby go, by pojawił się na Spinner's End.

Godric skinął jej głową, ale to nie on zwrócił jej uwagę. Salazar, który dotychczas starał się wyglądać możliwie na jak najbardziej obojętnego, nagle pojaśniał. Nie potrafiła wytłumaczyć, jak to w ogóle było możliwe, ale uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego zwykle wykrzywionych ustach sprawił, że nabrał dziwnej łagodności. Cóż, jeżeli Godric widział to częściej, to Ravenclaw w końcu zrozumiała, co ich do siebie przyciągnęło i dlaczego Gryffindor tolerował niektóre z rzeczy, o których myślało się, mówiąc Salazar Slytherin. I nie, nie miało się wówczas na myśli raczej nic dobrego. Aż do teraz.

Oczywiście, że Ravenclaw mimo to kochała go jak brata, tak samo było zresztą z Helgą, ale dopiero od kilku dni zaczęła widzieć w nim człowieka, którego ukrywał w sobie.

― Dziękuję ci, kochana. Dziękuję ― powiedział Godric, odwracając jej uwagę i uniósł jej dłoń do ust, po czym złożył na niej lekki niczym szaty, które miała na sobie, pocałunek. W odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się do niego, śmiejąc się w duchu z zatrzaskujących się za Slytherinem drzwi. Tak, ten to dopiero potrafił być wdzięczny.

Helga kategorycznie powiedziała…

― Nie.

Slytherin zacisnął usta, nie wiedząc, co Godric jeszcze może powiedzieć, by spróbować przekonać kobietę do pomocy. Nie wiedzieć czemu, zrobiła się nagle wyjątkowo uparta i pobiła chyba rekord mówienia „nie" w całej swojej karierze.

― Helgo, tu nie chodzi o mnie ― warknął i był to pierwszy raz, kiedy się odezwał.

― A właśnie że tak. Nie jest tajemnicą, że bogowie przywiązują się do swoich owieczek ― powiedziała, gładząc nieświadomie małe puzderko, w którym ukryła nić życia Luny Lovegood, najbardziej nieprzewidywalnej młodej dziewczyny, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkała i pomyślała o tym, że to jej podopieczna miałaby cierpieć tak, jak cierpią teraz Severus i Harry. Zacisnęła usta, wiedząc, że zaraz się złamie.

― On jest ich przywódcą, Helgo. Musi odżyć. A Severus? Śledziłaś jego losy, wszyscy śledziliście! ― wykrzyknął Godric, rozglądając się z szaleństwem w oczach po sali pełnej bogów. Slytherinowi zależało, po raz pierwszy od dawna naprawdę mu na czymś zależało i Gryffindor postanowił zrobić wszystko, by dostał to, czego chce.

― Wiem, Godricu, ale myślę…

― Pomożesz nam? ― zapytał cicho Salazar.

I widząc błagalnee spojrzenie Gryffindora, uległa.

― Czego potrzebujecie?

Siedzieli w ciszy, przyglądając się Potterowi, jak szedł brudnymi ulicami Cokeworth, będąc coraz bliżej domu Severusa. Mieli jedną szansę i Salazar dobrze zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Już teraz zaciskał palce na znajomym, nieco chropowatym drewnie swojej różdżki. Może i nie była mu już potrzebna, by czarować, ale czuł się z nią pewniej. Jak dawniej.

― Już czas ― wyszeptał Godric, jakby nie chciał zakłócić tej chwili, tego dziwnego spokoju, w którym się pogrążali.

Slytherin skinął głową wyciągając obie ręce przed siebie. Zamknął oczy, szepcząc zaklęcia, uwalniając swój umysł, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy wpływał na Wagę Losu. Jedna szansa, jedna szansa na spokój.

― Czuje, że zdejmujesz jego osłony. Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę, Potter jest za zakrętem.

Oczywiście, że wytrzyma. Nagle stało się to przyjemnością, miał wręcz wrażenie, że widzi każdą pojedynczą nić magii, którą stworzono zaklęcia ochronne oplatające niczym lepka, pajęcza sieć stary dom. Czuł obecność Severusa stojącego przed własnym domem z frustracją próbującego utrzymać Fideliusa. Nie miał jednak szans. Najmniejszych. I Salazar wiedział o tym, dobrze wiedział, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy posłał tak mocną wiązkę magii, uderzając w samo serce stworzonej przez mężczyznę konstrukcji, że ta eksplodowała.

Otworzył oczy i zamarł, wpatrując się w to, co pokazywało Okno. Czuł się jak intruz, przyglądając się tym wszystkim emocjom, których nagle nie potrafił ukryć Severus. Godric pojawił się u jego boku, z fascynacją patrząc na otwarte w szoku usta Pottera, oczy pełne łez i nagle niepohamowaną wściekłość, która pchnęła go do rzucenia się na Mistrza Eliksirów, bo inaczej nie można było tego nazwać.

― Udało się.

Salazar powiedział to tak cicho, że przez chwilę Gryffindor nie był pewien, czy się nie przesłyszał, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na twarz kochanka, by upewnił się, że wyraża jedynie zachwyt. To było dla niego tak nowe, że ciarki przeszły mu po plecach i szybko zbliżył się do Slytherina tak, by móc objąć go w pasie.

Teraz mogli razem przeżywać rozgrywającą się przed nimi scenę, piękniejszą niż każda, którą pokazywały mugolskie filmy. Te emocje były prawdziwe, łzy szczere, a szeptane obietnice wydawały się najpiękniejszą melodią, jaką kiedykolwiek wykonano.

― Tak, udało się.

Harry westchnął, przyglądając się, jak Severus z zaciętą miną próbuje podpalić kartkę papieru zapalniczką. Normalnie zapewne nie stanowiłoby to dla niego większej trudności, jednak fakt, iż zapalniczka powoli kończyła swój żywot, a jednocześnie trzeba było zwolnić zabezpieczenie przed dziećmi i szybko, nim płomień zgaśnie podpalić kartkę i sprawić, by załapała resztę i w końcu chwyciła drewno, podwyższało zadanie do rangi wyzwania.

― Mogę pomóc ― zasugerował, przerzucając kanał w telewizorze. Szybko odkrył, że w dzieciństwie niewiele stracił, nie mogąc sobie pozwolić na oglądanie tego, co było pokazywane w telewizji. Jedna, wielka szmira.

― Dam radę ― warknął mężczyzna, sycząc ze złością, gdy zbyt blisko przysunął palec wylotu i się poparzył.

― Jak chcesz. Najwyżej zamarzniemy.

Mężczyzna jedynie rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, wzdychając z ulgą, gdy w końcu udało mu się wykrzesać z zapalniczki nieco więcej niż kilka iskier. Wrócił na kanapę, siadając w niemałym oddaleniu od Pottera, który miał ochotę po prostu się na to zaśmiać. Minęło już tyle czasu, odkąd pojawił się na progu, zastając walczącego z niedziałającymi osłonami Severusa, że każdorazowe takie zachowanie ze strony mężczyzny zwyczajnie go bawiło. Tak czy inaczej, Severus był Severusem, a Harry dziękował za to wszystkim bogom każdego dnia.

― Właściwie czemu to robisz, bo nie mogę sobie przypomnieć.

― Bo w tym domu nie używa się magii.

Harry wiedział, że wchodzi na niepewny grunt i wolał się wycofać. Już kiedyś rozmawiali o tym, co znaczył dla niego ten dom, sam zresztą widział we wspomnieniach mężczyzny, jak go wychowano. Szanował jego decyzję i sam trzymał swoją magię na wodzy, póki przebywali w którymś z pomieszczeń.

― Cieszę się, że tu jesteśmy.

Severus nie odpowiedział, zawieszając na nim wzrok, zupełnie jakby czegoś wyczekiwał. Potter uśmiechnął się do niego, zmniejszając odległość między nimi.

― Cieszę się, że dopuściłeś mnie do siebie ― wyszeptał z ustami przy uchu mężczyzny. Poczuł, że ten się spina i coś ścisnęło go za serce, ale nie odpuścił. ― Warto było walczyć do końca ― dodał jeszcze, nim silne ręce byłego profesora wciągnęły go na kolana, a on sam spojrzał w te czarne, zazwyczaj zimne oczy, omiótł wzrokiem duży nos i wąskie wargi i uśmiechnął się.

― Powinienem o czymś wiedzieć? ― zapytał Snape, przyglądając się chłopakowi z uwagą. Potter zamyślił się, rozglądając wokół, gdy nagle podmuch powietrza smagnął go po twarzy.

― Po prostu poczułem, jakby ktoś na nas patrzył ― wymruczał, wsuwając dłonie pod koszulkę, którą Mistrz Eliksirów miał na sobie.

― Jesteśmy tu sami ― mruknął mężczyzna, instynktownie przysuwając się bliżej drugiego ciała, chcąc poczuć je na całym swoim ciele.

― Wiem, Severusie. Nareszcie.

Koniec


End file.
